kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloud Strife (ANG)
Cloud Strife is an ally that appears in Kingdom Hearts: A New Generation. He appears in the world The Planet. Journal Entry Kingdom Hearts: A New Generation A young warrior who was recruited by AVALANCHE. He vows to one day face and destroy the evil that threatens their world. Story ''Kingdom Hearts: A New Generation'' When the new boy arrived, Cloud quickly befriended him. Perhaps it was because he reminded him of what he was like when he was young. Possibly he could even help him in his campaign against Sephiroth... 'Bah!' He thought. Sephiroth is the strongest being in the world. If anyone stood a chance, it was him. Cloud rose to his feet. 'The kid deserves a right to know' he thought. Cloud made over to Sol's tent, to tell him of the Nibelheim Incident. 5 years ago, Cloud (who at the time was a first-class SOLDIER) was sent with two other SOLDIER's, Zack Fair and Sephiroth to Nibelheim. Thier misson was to investigate the villages Mako Reactor. When they reached the village, Tifa was hired as a guide to show them up the mountain. When they reach the reactor, Zack and Sephiroth entered, while Cloud and Tifa remained outside. Inside the reactor, Zack and Sephiroth discover an experiment labeled "Jenova", the name Sephiroth was told belonged to his mother. Intrigued, Genesis Rhapsodos appears, and reveals to Sephiroth that he and Genesis are the two ultimate monsters, created by Jenova's two project branches, Project S and Project G. Shocked with anger, Sephiroth leaves the reactor, and tears the vllage of Nibelheim to the ground. As Cloud rushes to Nibelheim to protect the village, Tifa searches the reactor for Zack. Tifa finds Zack, who tells her of Sephiroth plans. Sephiroth returns to the reactor, whom is immediatly attacked by Tifa, who declares her hate for Shinra. Sephiroth easily cuts her down, then turns to Zack, who lunges at Sephiroth. The two do battle, with Sephiroth easily prevailing. Cloud then returns, picks up Zack's Buster Sword, and attacks Sephiroth, impaling him through the chest. Cloud seizes the moment to grab Tifa, and take her outside. Cloud then returns to the reactor, where Sephiroth has entered Jenova's chamber, and grabbed her head. Cloud charges at Sephiroth to finish him off, but Cloud is stabbed and lifted over a pool of Mako nergy, that leads to the Lifestream. Summoning a final burst of energy, Cloud uses the sword to flip over, throwing Sephiroth and Jenova's head into the Lifestream. Afterward, a professor, the creator of Jenova, came along and injected some of Sephiroth's cells into an unconscious Cloud and Zack, turning them into Sephiroth Clones. Stunned by the story, Sol asked what became of Sephiroth, and where this "Zack" is now. Cloud takes a deep breath and begins another story. Four years later, Zack awoke in a statis capsule, completely unaffected by Sephiroth's cells. He frees Cloud, who is unable to fight, and cuts their way out of Nibelheim. Zack and Cloud hide out from Shinra troops, and attmept to return to Midgar. However, along the way they are attacked by Genesis. Zack defeats Genesis, but does not kill him, and finds a letter from Aeris, revealing that he has been asleep for four years. Shocked by this news, Cloud and Zack continue on to Midgar. They finally reach Midgar, where a massive army of Shinra troops await them. Zack quickly hides Cloud behind a rock, and the battle begins. Zack single-handedly fells all the warriors save three. The htree barrage him with bullets then run off. Cloud finally awakens, and Zack is barely alive. Zack hands Cloud the Buster Sword, then dies. Traumatised, Cloud makes his way back to Midgar, where he and Tifa join AVALANCHE and begin their campaign against Shinra. Sol looked very sad. 'Poor kiddo' thought Cloud. Just then Barret barged in, telling them that Sephiroth has been sighted. Cloud recoiled. This was the chance he had been waiting for. And so he, Tifa, Sol, and Barret set off in pursuit of Sephiroth. Unsuccessful, they chased leads of Sephiroth all over The Planet, recruiting many members along the way. May of these members, Cloud befriended, and for once he was glad to have his friends fighting by his side. Eventually, the party came across a large creature. They fought the monster, and defeated it, where it dissolved into the form of Sephiroth. He easily cut down all but Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, and Sol, who chased him to the Lifestream. They do battle, with Tifa being knocked unconscious, and Aeris impaled by Sephiroth. Seeing Aeris's lifeless figure on the ground, Cloud became enraged with anger, and he and Sol did battle with Sephiroth once again, being the victor. As Sephiroth fell to his knees, Cloud picked up Aeris's body and took her into the Lifestream, where she submerged. Having achieved their goal, Cloud and Tifa return to Nibelheim, and rebuild it, while Sol bades his goodbye's, and ventures to the next world. Appearance Cloud retains his appearance from Final Fantasy VII. He has blonde spiky hair, and blue eyes. His face looks very similar to that of Sephiroth, his evil counterpart. He is dressed in a black top and black pants, with a brown belt at his waist. He wears several pieces of armor, and wears white shoes. Personality Cloud strives to protect the people he cares about, and shows a fiery spark somewhere inside him. He is angered rather easily, leading to enhanced battle skills. Abilities Cloud's main focus is offense, giving him powerful attacks. He is rather slow, but makes up for it with strength. He is skilled in magic, and can use basic spells like Fire and Blizzard, but is yet to advance his magical skill. His weapon, the Fusion Sword, is made up of six different swords, adding extra power to his attacks. His abilities are as followed: *'Braver': A single downward thrust that deals triple damage *'Cross-Slash': Deals three powerful slashes that deals triple damage *'Blade Beam': Fires a wave of energy at enemies *'Climhazzard': Deals a single attack then a powerful upward slash *'Meteorain': Six large meteors fall from the sky *'Finishing Touch': Creates a large tornado that causes immediate death *'Omnislash': Unleashes 15 high-speed powerful slashes Category:Darkheart3 Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: A New Generation